Jauz
Sam Vogel, known under Jauz, is a Los Angeles-based electronic music producer. His first release under the Monstercat label was "Get On Up" with Pegboard Nerds, which was released in 2015. In 2016, he released through the label again, this time via a collaboration with San Holo, "OK!". Monstercat uploads # Get On Up (with Pegboard Nerds) #* August 21, 2015 # OK! (with San Holo) #* October 10, 2016 Off-Monstercat releases LPs * The Wise And The Wicked This *# Babylon (with Tisoki) *# In The Zone (with Example) *# Diamonds (with Kiiara) *# Eager (with Fabrice) *# Soldier (with Krewella) *# Motherfuckers (with Snails) *# Acid Or Techno *# Get Widdit (with XX92, feat. BRU-C) *# Frequency (with Adventure Club, feat. Kyle Pavone) *# Rave With Me (with Ducky) *# Fade (with Mike Waters) *# Gassed Up (with DJ Snake) *# Velvet Paradise (with FIRST) *# On Fire (with HYPRESSION) *# Keep The Rave Alive (with Lazer Lazer Lazer) *# Say Never (with Gerald Le Funk) *# Back Again (with Holy Goof) *# Super Fly (feat. 666) EPs * Higher (with Netsky) (The Remixes) *# The Protohypes Remix *# Crankdat Remix * Off The Deep End Vol. 1 This *# Alpha *# Alpha (LAXX Remix) *# The Game *# The Game (Sikdope Remix) *# The Game (Skepsis Remix) *# I Hold Still (with Crankdat, feat. Slushii) *# I Hold Still (with Crankdat, feat. Slushii) (Ray Volpe Remix) *# I Hold Still (with Crankdat, feat. Slushii) (Goshfather Remix) *# Claim To Be *# Claim To Be (Notion Remix) *# Claim To Be (Gerald Le Funk Remix) *# Ghost (feat. GG Magree) Singles * Moonlight * Feel The Volume Decent * Proppa Demands (with At Dawn We Rage) * Pure Evil (with Sullivan King) Buygore * Big Man Ting (feat. Jammin MC) * Feel The Volume Pt. 2 VIP (feat. Fatman Scoop) * Rock The Party (with Ephwurd) * Squad Out (with Skrillex, feat. Fatman Scoop) * Ghosts N' Sharks (with Ghastly) * Goodiez * For U * Shark Attack (with Megalodon) * Magic (with Marshmello) * Higher (with Netsky) * Meant To Love You (feat. ROUXN) * Lights Go Down (with Zeds Dead) x Bite This * Dinner Chat (with Josh Pan & YOOKiE) This Remixes * Breach - Jack * Zeds Dead - Ratchet * Buku - All Deez * Slipknot - Duality (Jauz & Sullivan King Remix) * Ed Sheeran - Sing * SCNDL - The Munsta * Childish Gambino - 3005 * Debbie Deb - When I Hear Music * Five Knives - Sugar * OT Genasis - Coco * Riff Raff - Tip Toe Wing In My Jawwdinz * deadmau5 - Some Chords (Dillon Francis Remix) * Rusko - Jahova * Lema & Shafer - Summer Air (feat. Roxanne Emery) * Tchami - Afterlife (feat. Stacy Barthe) * Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) (Dillon Francis & Jauz Remix) * Jauz & Ephwurd - Rock The Party (Jauz & B-Sides VIP Remix) * Duke Dumont - Need U (100%) (Jauz & Marshmello Remix) * Daniel Bedingfield - Gotta Get Thru This * League of Legends - Welcome To Planet Urf * DJ Snake - Propaganda * The Chainsmokers - Closer (feat. Halsey) * Passion Pit - Sleepyhead * Porter Robinson - Language * Slushii & Marshmello - Twinbow Category:Collaborators Category:Jauz discography Category:Electro Artists Category:Disciple artists Category:NEST HQ artists Category:Deadbeats artists Category:Spinnin artists Category:Mad Decent artists Category:Buygore artists Category:Musical Freedom artists